Chapter 17
Lauren's POV - Niestety mamy dla ciebie złe wieści - Alex patrzy na mnie uważnie, zakładając ręce na piersi. Wzdycham cicho, pocierając skronie i prostuję się bardziej. - Co masz na myśli? - przełykam ciężko, słysząc stukot bosych stóp Camili. - Lucy cię szuka - mówi niebieskooka, jakby to było coś oczywistego. - I tym razem ci nie odpuści. - Lauren? Co się dzieje? - brunetka zjawia się tuż przy moim boku, wtulając się we mnie i spoglądając na naszych gości. - To moje przyjaciółki z Miami, wpadły z wizytą - kłamię, ale obie dziewczyny to wyłapują i zgodnie mi przytakują. Nie takie przekręty robiło się w przeszłości. - To może je zaprosisz do środka? Pewnie dawno się nie widziałyście - uśmiecha się do mnie, na co zagryzam wnętrze policzka. Chryste, tylko nie to... - Właściwie to my będziemy się zbierały - mamrocze Taylor, puszczając do mnie oczko. - Jesteśmy trochę zmęczone po podróży. Zgadamy się na kolację? - Pewnie - zaciskam usta w wąską linię, nie dając nic po sobie poznać. Camila na szczęście nie zauważa mojej zmiany nastroju i żegna się z dziewczynami uściskiem dłoni. Odprowadzam je na klatkę schodową, zamykając za nami drzwi. - Ale ci się trafiło, mała - Alex poklepuje mnie po ramieniu, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. - Zawsze wyrywałaś najlepsze. - Uhm... Samo wyszło - mamroczę, drapiąc się po karku. - Uważaj na Lucy. Ta dziewczyna na pewno nie chce cię stracić - obie przytulają mnie na odchodne, na co się spinam, ale oddaję uścisk. To będzie długi dzień. *** Camila's POV - Te twoje przyjaciółki wydają się być miłe - mruczę, uśmiechając się do szatynki, kiedy robię nam kawę. - Złudzenie - mamrocze pod nosem, bawiąc się łyżeczką. - Stare dzieje - prostuje się nagle na krześle, wlepiając we mnie swoje spojrzenie. - Wolałabym o nich nie rozmawiać. - Dobrze, nie musimy - marszczę brwi, zaskoczona jej chłodnym podejściem. Nie komentuję jednak tego w żaden sposób, tylko zalewam wodę do kubków. - Ale jak coś, to tutaj jestem i zawsze możemy porozmawiać. - Dziękuję - mówi, biorąc swoją kawę. Przytakuję jej lekko, upijając kilka łyków parującego napoju. Sama już nie wiem, czy dziękuje za kawę, czy za wsparcie. To takie dekoncentrujące. Naprawdę jest jedną wielką zagadką. - Od zawsze taka byłaś? - pytam niepewnie, nie chcąc jej zdenerwować. Mruży lekko oczy i patrzy na mnie przeszywającym spojrzeniem. - Odkąd tylko pamiętam - jej usta wyginają się w półuśmiechu, ale zaraz potem wraca ta poważna Lauren, którą na co dzień widzę w szkole. - Mówiłam ci, że to wszystko jest bardzo skomplikowane. - Mam tego świadomość - mruczę, spoglądając na nią badawczo, ale nie udaje mi się nic z niej wyczytać. Czasami mam wrażenie, że jest jak taka zamknięta książka, do której nikt nie ma dostępu. - Wyjdę wieczorem się z nimi spotkać - mówi nagle, ale jej twarz pozostaje bez jakichkolwiek emocji. - Chciały pogadać o czymś ważnym, nie wiem jeszcze, o co dokładnie chodzi. - Dobrze, więc może spotkam się z Ally - szepczę, patrząc na nią uważnie. Przytakuje mi jedynie, dopijając kawę. - Zrobimy sobie babski wieczór, czy coś... - Mhm - zmywa kubek, wyglądając na nieco przytłoczoną. - Tylko uważaj na siebie. Zaproś ją do nas, żeby nie musiała się sama włóczyć po nocy. *** Lauren's POV - W końcu! Ileż można na ciebie czekać? - beszta mnie Taylor, posyłając mi gniewne spojrzenie. Siadam naprzeciw nich i zerkam na zegarek. - Jestem jeszcze przed czasem - mówię z wyrzutem, ale obie dziewczyny machają na to ręką. - Więc co to za ważna sprawa? - Lucy - rzuca niebieskooka, na co wywracam oczami. No tak, mogłam się tego spodziewać. - Lauren, naprawdę tego nie ignoruj. Wróciła silniejsza, niż myślisz. - Wydoroślałam przez ten czas, Alex - mrużę oczy, prostując się na krześle. Chwilę później zjawia się kelner, więc proszę jedynie o wodę. - To widać - stwierdza, testując mnie z góry do dołu. - Nie jesteś już tą samą Lauren, którą byłaś przy Vives. W ogóle, gdy nie było jej w pobliżu to byłaś inna. - Roztaczała wokół siebie dziwną aurę - wzruszam ramionami, spoglądając na nie. - Same coś o tym wiecie.Przyjaźniłyście się z nią jeszcze przede mną, a potem kiedy ja się pojawiłam, dawała nam wszystkim poczucie wiecznej przyjaźni. Coś, co miało nigdy się nie kończyć, trwało zaledwie trzy lata. - Była manipulantką, to fakt - przyznaje brunetka, a Taylor jej wtóruje. Wzdycham cicho i również kiwam głową, bawiąc się rękawem bluzy. - I nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki, ale Lucy potrafi być uparta. Co będzie, jeżeli cię znajdzie? - Nie wiem - uśmiecham się smutno, wpatrując się w dziewczyny. Obie też mają ponure spojrzenia, chociaż nie dają nic po sobie poznać. - Trzeba będzie stawić temu czoła. - Wiesz, że sama nie dasz rady? Ona jest teraz jeszcze gorsza - niebieskooka łapie ze mną kontakt wzrokowy, ale zaraz potem odwracam głowę, przygryzając kolczyk. - Coś wymyślę. Zawsze spadam na cztery łapy, jak kot - śmieję się gorzko, opierając się plecami o krzesło. - Wiemy coś o tym - mówią zgodnie, patrząc na mnie uważnie. - I dlatego nie chcemy, żeby coś ci się stało - Alex sięga dłonią przez stół, próbując złapać moją dłoń, ale nie pozwalam jej na to, cofając się nieznacznie do tyłu. - Nic mi nie będzie, ale dzięki za troskę - uśmiecham się lekko. - Będę musiała zaraz lecieć, bo nie chcę na długo zostawiać Camili samej - mamroczę. Obie dziewczyny posyłają mi znaczące spojrzenia, na co wywracam oczami. - Nie jesteśmy razem, to etap przyjaźni i poznawania się. - I tak będziemy trzymać za was kciuki - rozmawiam z nimi jeszcze chwilę, ale potem się żegnam i spokojnym krokiem wracam do domu. Odkąd pamiętam Taylor była bardziej jak taka dobra ciocia. Pomagała mi i dawała rady, kiedy trzeba, a przede wszystkim pilnowała, żeby nie stała mi się żadna krzywda. Spokojna, ułożona dziewczyna z bogatej rodziny, chociaż zbytnio nie chwaliła się swoją pozycją społeczną. Alex była jej przeciwieństwem. Szalona, przebojowa i gdyby tylko mogła, imprezowałabym 24/7. Potrafiła rywalizować z Lucy o moje względy, kilka razy nawet się przespałyśmy, ale to były przygody na jedną noc. Wiem, że nadal ją coś do mnie ciągnie, ale nie wiem, czy potrafiłabym odbudować taką relację od nowa. Wciąż mam im za złe to, że po tej całej sytuacji wybrały stronę Vives. Może i teraz sporo się zmieniło, lecz moje zaufanie zgasło jak zapałka tej jednej nocy. Na pewno nic nie będzie takie samo, dlatego też nie zamierzam wchodzić dwa razy do tej samej rzeki. Nie teraz i nie w takiej chwili, gdzie mam Camilę.